The Akagi Mirage
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: A new racer on Akagi has taken root and is aiming for Project D's uphill speicalist. will Keisuke be up to the challenge of this new driver or has he meant his equal on the uphill?
1. Prolouge

_**Akagi Mirage**_

Ok everyone I'm back and this is my newest creation. So please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

It was late one night on Akagi. Project D was having a meeting before heading out to there next big race. As Ryosuke finished his rerun briefing. Takumi was walking toward his AE86 when he heard the tell tale sound of an inline 4 turbo engine. Suddenly a red Mitsubishi Evo 5 rounded the corner. A frown instantly appeared on Keisuke's face. "It's probably one of those Emperors thugs." Said Keisuke angrily. But as the car approached it became apparent that it was no emperors' member. Hell it wasn't even an Evo.

"What's with that Mirage?" Said one of the mechanics laughing. Suddenly the door of the Mirage Asti RX opened. "What's wrong with my mirage?" asked the driver irritated. The Mechanic shut his mouth. "What do you want?" asked the irritated Keisuke getting up the mirage drivers face.

"I came to make some runs on the downhill." Said the mirage driver getting right back in Keisuke's face.

"Well we are practicing tonight so get lost!" Said Keisuke as he tightened his fist.

"FK YOU! I live here and I'll use the mountain when I like!" yelled the Mirage driver.

"This has gone on long enough." Said Ryosuke as he got between the 2 drivers.

"Takumi would you restrain Keisuke?" asked Ryosuke.

"sure." Said Takumi as he put Keisuke in a headlock and dragged him back over to his FD.

"I'm sorry about that. Keisuke can be a little hotheaded at times." Said Ryosuke as he looked at the mirage.

"What ever I'm outta here." Said the driver before getting back into his Mirage and tearing off down the mountain. It was obvious that that was not any normal mirage and same went for its driver.

"This isn't good in the least." Said Ryosuke as he lisened to the Mirage tearing down the mountain.

Inside the mirage the driver began to smile. "So that's Keisuke Takahashi." The driver looked down at the LCD screen to check the power transfer on his Mirage's AWD System.

A week later Keisuke was driving down mount Akagi after he had an argument with his girlfriend Kyoko. Suddenly a set of headlights appeared in his rear view. As the car drew closer he saw it was the Mirage from the week before. "oh great just what I needed this punk." Said Keisuke as he began to pick up speed leaving the Mirage behind.

Inside the mirage the driver smiled. "Time to see if you're as good as they say you are Keisuke Takahashi." Said the driver of the mirage as he slammed on the accelerator and began chasing the FD…

* * *

As a note I forgot to point out that the mirage driver looks almost exactly like Keisuke minus his hair color. The mirage driver's hair color is black. 


	2. The Musical Mirage

_**The Akagi Mirage**_

Ok this time im going for a story with only 1-5 of my own characters, on 1 or 2 as major charracters not like Southern Knights which almost phased out the initial D characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Musical Mirage

As the FD took off the driver of the Mirage began to follow. Keisuke's FD entered Akagi corners with a very aggressive line almost touching the inner rail. The Mirage followed in with an equally aggressive drift following Keisuke's exact line through the turn.

Keisuke looked back after exiting the turn and was extremely disappointed to see the Mirage still on his tail. He began to hear music it was clearly from the Mirage even over the 2 high revving engines it could be heard. It was club music and it began to seep its way into Keisuke's head. Before he knew it he was drifting along with the music.

"This is way too easy. I expected more from the famous Keisuke Takahashi." Said the driver of the mirage as he shook his head. He began and aggressive drift with a combo of RWD and AWD drifting styles combined. The Mirage easily slid underneath the FD its small lightweight frame used every advantage it was given. Keisuke suddenly found himself chasing the Mirage through the corners at breakneck speed.

"DAMN IT" Keisuke yelled as he failed another attempt to pass. It was his 5th try but the Mirage would always block him in a way that was nearly suicidal. As they exited the final turn of the downhill Keisuke was cursing at the top of his lungs. He followed the Mirage into the parking lot at the base of the mountain. The Driver of the Mirage slowly exited his car. Keisuke fallowed suit.

"Is that all Project D's uphill specialist can do, I mean hell it may have been the downhill but still…" said the Driver of the Mirage.

"Oh shut up." Said Keisuke as he looked at the Mirage and then its driver with one thought running through his head. 'Damn that guy is fast'

"What's your name anyways?" asked Keisuke still upset at loosing.

"Seisuke Yamata." Said the driver with a smile. As he got back in his mirage and left Keisuke Takahashi at the parking lot.

"Seisuke Yamata eh. Time to see what you are really about." Said Keisuke before getting into his FD and heading home.

--------------------------

At the Takahashi Residents Ryosuke was working on a model of the next race for project D when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" said Ryosuke never removing his eyes from the computer screen.

"Aniki I need your help with something." Said Keisuke entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"It's that Mirage." Said Keisuke in self pity.

"What about it?" asked Ryosuke as he turned around to face his younger brother.

"I raced him on Akagi's downhill…" began Keisuke but was quickly cut off by Ryosuke predicting what his next statement was.

"And he beat you." Said Ryosuke looking at his younger brother.

"but how did you know?' asked Keisuke but quickly regretting he had asked.

"I could tell by the look on you face." Said Ryosuke as he stretched.

"Well still I found out his name." said Keisuke with a grin knowing now his brother could get information on the guy.

"Well who is he?" asked Ryosuke now back at his computer.

"His name is Seisuke Yamata." Said Keisuke still bothered by the thought of loosing to a Mirage that posed as an Evo 5.

"Well it seems that he has been undefeated to date. He drives a 2002 Mitsubishi Mirage Asti Coupe 2DR with a one of a kind Evo 5 conversion kit. Also he has a Handbuilt engine by E-Cubed tuning." Said Ryosuke as he looked at the Seisuke Yamata's profile on a local street racer archive.

"So he has a good car." Said Keisuke stating the obvious.

"Yes that's clear enough but other than that he is mostly unknown. But as a side note they say he almost always plays club music extremely loud while racing." Said Ryosuke.

"Yea he did that with me too." Said Keisuke as he thought about the race.

"That's pure genius." Said Ryosuke understanding what Seisuke had done.

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Keisuke.

"Think about it some racers listen to music because it sets a rhythm for them to drift too." Said Ryosuke hoping his brother would have figured it out by now.

"Yea and." Said Keisuke edging his brother to continue.

"By making it so you could hear his music he controlled you." Said Ryosuke sure he would have understood it by now.

"So he used the music to control my drift rhythm.' Said Keisuke triumphantly

"Yes by using his music he knows his opponents moves before his opponent does." Said Ryosuke happy his younger brother had finally figured it out.

"Maybe we should meet with him." Said Keisuke to his brother.

"Yes I agree Keisuke." Said Ryosuke as he looked at the profile again. "But first maybe we should pay Kenneth a visit."

"Why is that Aniki?" asked Keisuke confused once more.

"He helped build that car he can give us more information on it." Said Ryosuke as he pulled out his cell phone.

-------

At the E-Cubed Tuning shop in Akina.

"Hello" said Kenneth as he answered his phone.

"Oh Ryosuke how are you?"

"Good, ok come on by."

"See ya man." Said Kenneth as he hung up the phone.

"I wonder what Ryosuke is so curious about." Said Kenneth quietly as he went back to working on a black AE86 Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex.

45 minutes later

"Hey Kenneth" said Ryosuke as he entered E-Cubed Tuning with Keisuke following him.

"Hey guys I'll be right with you just let me finish this Levin." Said Kenneth as he cleaned off the new twin charger 4A-GEU and shut the hood of the solid black AE86 Levin Corolla GT-Apex hatchback.

"So what can I do for the great Takahashi brothers?" Said Kenneth poking fun at Ryosuke and Keisuke.

"Oh what ever you may have been an ace in your day but you're washed up now." Said Keisuke without thinking. Suddenly his eyes widened as he relised what he said.

"We might have to settle this another time Keisuke." Said Kenneth looking at Keisuke with an evil smile.

"Anyways. Kenneth we needed your help on beating someone. You did some work to their car so I as wondering if you could give us some info on the car and the driver." Said Ryosuke.

"Well I work on a lot of people's cars Ryosuke you must be more specific. Said Kenneth as sat on his pride and joy in the E-Cubed showroom. A 1996 BMW 850CSi (E31) built for the wangan with a rear undercar wing instead of a large wing disturbing the looks of the car.

"He drives a red Mitsubishi Mirage coupe with an Evo 5 conversion kit on it." Said Ryosuke narrowing the field.

"Ah you mean Seisuke Yamata." Said Kenneth with a smile.

"Yes that's him." Said Keisuke finally getting to say something again.

"Well I remember building that engine a 4G63 from an Evo 9. After I was done it was pushing right near 500hp at the 10,500RPM mark." Said Kenneth proudly.

"and what about Seisuke?" asked Ryosuke

"well he is no pushover that's for sure. He seems to have a lot of talent which is only surpassed by his knowledge of the workings of the human mind and the racers mind in specific." Said Kenneth getting up from the BMW. "hell I wouldn't want to race him. even on the wangan."

* * *

Ok that's where im ending this one. That's right everyone im back and I intend on getting initial Rev and this story up like my Southern storys… till next time.

Signed SouthSideSlider


End file.
